


A Reintroduction (A Mitworai Fluff/Angst Fanfic)

by S_64



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depressed Mitarai Ryota, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Tired Mitarai Ryota, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_64/pseuds/S_64
Summary: Ryota walked through the hallway of Hope's Peak Academy, followed by Mikan, His head down. Suddenly, he bumped into a person he didn't notice was walking in the opposite direction. "So sorry! Here, let me help you up!." The person apologized. When Ryota got back up, him and the stranger got a proper look at each other. "I-Imposter?"
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Kudos: 4





	A Reintroduction (A Mitworai Fluff/Angst Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape Threats, Toxic Relationships  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ryota was having a troubling day. Right until he bumped into a "Stranger"  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hello, please note that I'm trying to write more serious topics, so please leave any criticisms you have for me in the comments.

##  **Chapter 1**

##  **Narrator POV**

“Enough about your stupid drawings! Where are you right now?” Junko asked aggressively, her voice blasted through the phone speakers. Ryota sighed heavily. “I’m just walking to school, honey.” Ryota told her. “Boooooring! Why are you even going to school? We're about to graduate in a few days anyways.” Junko said sassily. “It’s still important. Besides, I still wanna see my friend.” Ryota responded quietly. “Who? Mikan? Why are you still hanging out with that nasty ugly shitty purple pig anyways?” Junko questioned rudely. “Don’t call her that!” Ryota spoke up with anger in his voice. “Oooh! Getting aggressive are we?” Junko asked intimidatingly. “If you keep that attitude up, I might just have to tie you up and have my way with you won’t I?” Ryota’s eyes widened. “No! Please! I’m sorry, I’ll do anything I have to do to make it up to you.” Ryota pleaded desperately. “Geez, and here I was thinking that all men wanted in a relationship was sex! Now every time I want it, I have to threaten to force myself on you.” Junko told Ryota. “Don’t you wanna please me?” Ryota shuddered at the memories of what Junko always threatened to do whenever she thought he did something wrong. “Anyways, If you wanna make it up to me, come over to my house after school. I need to talk to you about something!” Junko commanded. “Alright honey, I’ll see you later…” Ryota said drearily. Junko didn’t even bother to say bye before hanging up. Ryota pressed his hands against his face. 

_ Damn it! Now I have to call the studio to push back the deadline a few weeks.”  _ Just then, someone tapped his shoulder. “U-umm, are y-you ok Ryota?” A quiet voice asked. Ryota turned around to see Mikan. “O-Oh! Hi Mikan! I didn’t notice you there!” Ryota told her. Mikan smiled a bit. “So s-sorry, please forgive me.” She apologized.  _ Hmm? She didn’t say it so worriedly this time. That's great!  _ Ryota wondered. Just then, Ryota noticed something different about Mikan’s hair. “Wait, did you cut your hair?” Ryota asked. “Oh, yeah! Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru s-said that I might start to feel b-better about myself if I c-cut my hair!” Mikan said excitedly, clapping her hands together. “It’s a-already working w-wonders! I still have my s-stutter and I keep saying sorry a lot though.” “Well, everyone starts somewhere right?” Ryota questioned encouragingly. “R-Right!” She responded confidently. “A-Anyways, you still haven’t answered m-my question. Are y-you feeling a-alright?” Mikan asked again. Ryota pulls his scarf over his lower face. “Uhh, y-yeah, I’m fine!” Mikan pouted. “I k-know your lying R-Ryota.” She told him. “Y-You always p-pull y-your scarf up when you l-lie.” Ryota didn’t answer. “It was Junko w-wasn’t it?” Mikan asked. Ryota nodded. Mikan sighed. “W-Why haven’t you broken up with her yet?” Mikan asked. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just that… She hasn’t really done anything that’s considered abuse…” Ryota said, defending Junko. Mikan pinched the bridge of her nose. “P-Please don’t hesitate to tell me If she does something to you ok?” Mikan asked. “She hasn’t done anything inappropriate to you right?” “Umm, I promise, and also, no, she hasn’t'' Ryota lied. “G-good!” Mikan said. By the time Mikan said that, they had already arrived at school. “Well, let’s go in!” Ryota said. So with that, both young adults entered Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Ryota walked through the hallway of Hope's Peak Academy, followed by Mikan, His head down. Suddenly, he bumped into a person he didn't notice was walking in the opposite direction. "So sorry! Here, let me help you up!." The person apologized. When Ryota got back up, him and the stranger got a proper look at each other. "I-Imposter?"

##  **Ryota POV**

“W-Wait, is this your childhood friend that you’ve been t-telling me about?” Mikan asked me in surprise. I nod. “Wait, is it really you Ryota?” Imposter questioned. “Y-Yeah, it is.” I replied, almost crying. “It’s been about, 6, 7, or 8 years?” Imposter wondered. They thought for a bit before they snapped out of it and pulled me into a warm embrace. I sighed in relief. My tense shoulders relaxed, my back loosened up, and I finally felt comfortable. “I always loved you hugs.” I told them. “I’m glad you did.” Imposter responded quietly. Suddenly, Mikan coughed sarcastically. “Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Ultimate Imposter.” Imposter said. “Well, that’s actually my Ultimate Talent. You see, I don’t really have a name or identity. “O-Oh! Then what s-should I refer to you as?” Mikan asks. “Just call me Imposter!” Imposter said while smiling. “I-I’ll keep that in mind! My name is M-Mikan Tsumiki!” Mikan told Imposter joyfully. “Sorry to keep you too for long! Let’s continue this over lunch!” Imposter suggested. We all nodded, and went our separate ways to get to class.

I had just finished my classes for the first part of the day, and I was on my way to the cafeteria when my phone started buzzing. I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the caller ID.  _ Ugh, it’s Junko. _ I thought. I answered the phone. “Hello honey.” I greeted her. “Ugh, are you still at school?” Junko asked. “Umm, y-yeah.” I responded quietly. “Geez you’re so fucking boring.” Junko insulted. “Anyways, before you come over, I need you to go to the store before you come over. I need a new TV.” Junko tells me. “O-Ok, which one?” I asked. “Like, a flat screen one, high quality too. So probably in the $200 to $360 range.” She suggested “U-Umm, actually, there’s a slight problem with that.” I said. “UUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH. What is it?!?” Junko asked aggressively. “I-I finally saved enough money to b-buy a new drawing tablet…” I told her quietly. “Wow. You’d really chose your dumbass hobby over me, your own girlfriend huh?” Junko asked. “N-No! I’m s-sorry! I’ll get the-” I didn’t even get to finish my rant before Junko hung up. 

_ Shit! I fucked up bad! _ I thought to myself. I started to hyperventilate. Suddenly, Mikan and Imposter ran up from behind me. “Ryota! Are you alright!” Imposter asked me worriedly. “D-Do you need me to t-take you to my office?” Mikan questioned. I tried to answer, but the only noise I could make was heavy breathing and choking. Imposter suddenly picked me up while Mikan guided them to her nurse’s office. After we got there, Imposter laid me down on the bed while Mikan dug into her desk drawer to find something. She proceeded to pull out a paper bag. “H-Here! Breathe into this!” Mikan ordered. So I did just that. I proceeded to breathe heavily into the bag. After a few minutes that felt like hours, I suddenly started to calm down. Mikan and Imposter stood in front of me. “You need to tell us what happened.” Imposter told me worriedly. “Y-Yeah. We n-need to prevent this in the future.” Mikan added. I took a deep breath before telling them what happened. “It’s Junko. I already made the mistake of talking back to her earlier today, and I did it again just a while ago after she asked me for a new TV and I said I couldn’t.” I confessed. “She already threatened to sexually assault me earlier, and I’m scared of what’s gonna happen to me.” Mikan pulled me into a hug while Imposter stood there with a worried look on their face. “I-I’m so sorry Ryota.” She told me. “Who is this “Junko” person.” Imposter asked me. “Umm, s-she’s my girlfriend.” I told him. “W-We’ve been dating for a few years now.” Imposter clenched their fists. “How long has she been doing this to you?” They asked. “For like, 3 years” I respond. “Ryota. You need to break up with her.” Mikan told me without stuttering. “No partner should be making you feel like that.” “I agree. We’ll be with you when you do.” Imposter added. “Would you prefer to do it in person or over the phone.” I started to think a bit before I decided. “Over the phone.” I told Mikan and Imposter. They both nod.

Mikan and Imposter told the principal what happened, so the 3 of us got the rest of our classes off. I picked up my phone, and rang Junko. She picked up after a few rings. “What do you want?” Junko asked. I took a deep breath. I looked over at Mikan and Imposter. They both gave me two encouraging thumbs up. “Junko, I’m breaking up with you.” I tell her. **“WHAT?!?”** Junko asked, screaming very loudly. “I said, I’m breaking up with you, ok.” I repeat. “I’m sick and tired of you treating me like shit. You are extremely toxic, and I have no idea why I didn’t notice your toxic traits when we first started dating.” “You bitch!” She screamed at me over the phone. “You need me! You’re nothing without me! You’ll be lonely for the rest of your miserable fucking life!” Junko practically screamed through the phone. “No Junko, you’ll be lonely for the rest of your life. Now never contact me again.” I responded. Afterwards, I hung up. “You did it!” Imposter told me excitedly. “G-Great job!” Mikan added. I smiled at them, tears of happiness streaming down my face. They both pull me into a hug. “Thank you two...!” I thank them quietly.

##  **Imposter POV**

I came back with lunch for Mikan and Ryota a few hours after everything went down. I handed them their meals and sat down. “Thank you Imposter.” They both thank me. “No problem.” I respond. “By the way, we were supposed to catch up earlier, but we never got to.” I remind Ryota. “Oh yeah!” How have you been?” Ryota asks. We look at Mikan as to not leave her out while we talk. “D-Don’t worry! I-I’ll just listen!” Mikan told us. We nodded, and I started to talk. I actually came back because I wanted to go to college here.” I told Ryota. “My parents are still back at home. I rented an apartment close to Hope’s Peak. I’m only here because I still have to finish up my studies before I can go to college. My old school just told Hope’s Peak about my situation, so I can still get my degree.” “That sounds really interesting! What college do you want to go to?” Ryota asked me. “I’m going to Naegi University.” I replied. “That’s a great choice!” Ryota told me. “Anyways, enough about me! How’s your life?” I asked him. 

Ryota sighs weirily. “Umm, my life hasn’t been so great.” He said. “My parents are divorced, so I live with my mom, I’ve been getting bullied since 4th grade, and I’m getting loaded with deadlines for my art.” “Oh no. Are you feeling alright?” I questioned him. “Well, right now, I’m feeling amazing!” He told me while smiling. “I smile back at him. “I actually also wanted to go to Naegi University, but I don’t have anyone to live with.” He says. “Well, maybe you can live with me?” I suggested. Ryota smiled warmly. “I’d like that.” We turn to Mikan. “Umm, sorry to i-interupt, but I w-wanna go to Naegi University too. Is it alright if I live with you guys too?” She asked. “Sure!” I replied. We all pulled each other into a group hug. Looks like we all have a lot of packing to do.” I said.

##  **Mikan POV**

Ryota, Imposter, and I all left school and went our separate ways. I boarded the bus and pulled out my phone. I began to text Imposter, who’s number I got before we left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imposter  🎭

  
  


Hey Imposter, how are you?

  
  


Oh! Hello Mikan. I’m fine, how are you?

  
  


I’m feeling great!

  
  


Actually, I wanted to talk about something important.

  
  


What is it?

  
  


I’m still kinda worried about Ryota.

  
  


Junko is extremely conniving. On top of 

that, didn’t she threaten to rape him? I really 

hope she doesn’t do anything if Ryota tries 

to talk to her to mediate things.

  
  


Well, we’re graduating on Friday right? It’s

only 4 days until we graduate. All have 

to stay around him until graduation.

  
  


She can’t do anything to him as long as we’re with him.

  
  


I guess you're right.

  
  


Thank you Imposter! :)

  
  


You’re welcome Mikan.

  
  


I’ll talk to you later. Bye!

  
  


Goodbye!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut off my phone and put it back into my bag. Just then, the bus stopped at my apartment complex. I get off of the bus, and walk over to the park around my neighborhood. I pull out my leftover from lunch, and I begin to feed the birds. After a bit, I take my phone out again and I call Ryota. He picks up after the first ring. “Hey Mikan! Whats up?” He asked. “H-Hi Ryota! I just wanted to c-check up on you.” I told him. “Oh, thank you! I’m feeling fine! How are you?” He questioned. “Im fine, thanks for asking.” I tell him. Ryota and I chatted for what was probably an hour before Ryota had to go finish a drawing. After he hangs up. I smile.  _ I'm so glad those two are my friends. They’re so supportive.  _ I think to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did a good job on writing this chapter! Please feel free to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. (Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to!)


End file.
